


Safe Harbors, Isabela

by LadyRosalie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: Isabela grieves after Hawke's death in the Fade.





	Safe Harbors, Isabela

Varric’s letter broke her heart. Isabela felt like she had once again been shipwrecked. She was drowning, with wreckage all around. All she could do was float, clinging to the red bandana that was all that she has left of Hawke.  
   
They had left her in the Fade. There was no body, nothing else to mourn.  
   
_She was gone._  
   
The Admiral’s first reaction was anger. She was halfway to Skyhold, intent on putting a dagger through Trevelyan’s eye, before she ordered the crew to turn around. _Damn you, Hawke._  
   
When the waves of grief first came they crashed over Isabela without mercy. She had no time to catch her breath. All she could do was float, remembering soft skin and eyes the color of the sea.  
   
The onslaught did not last forever. The waves still came but they were smaller and further apart. In between them, Isabela could breathe. When they crested over the horizon, she was ready.  
   
Isabela had survived one shipwreck. She would survive another.  
   
A year after Hawke’s death, Isabela stood alone on the deck of the _Siren’s Call ll_. She let the wind pull the red cloth from her fingertips and carry it out into the sea.  
   
The waves would never truly stop coming.  
   
“Safe harbors, love.”  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to sacrifice Hawke in my most recent Inquisition play through, and her final words to Isabela broke my heart. This happened.


End file.
